toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gurume
Gurume (グルメ) is a small group formed by Hikari & Yuki in the Human World shortly after meeting each other. All Leaders of Gurume are the Main Protagonists in Food Heaven, and are the most major threat to Rengoku in the series, stopping several of their plans and accomplishing feats that many other humans are unable to do. Followed by its creation, Gurume has become a large influence in the Gourmet Age, supplying the Human World with several amounts of food, wealth and ingredients. Its current headquarters is located on a small remote island, formerly owned by Hikari's father, Raiku, that has several species roaming around the island, but are very friendly towards the Gurume members, taking a liking to their presence. Very few people know of their headquarters, however, as only a small amount of IGO members and allies know of its whereabouts. Aside from being a reclusive-like group, they generally take jobs from the IGO if they were asked, especially if it requires them to learn more about a specific beast or ingredient, which in turn excites Hikari to high amounts. They are also known to take up jobs from people if asked, also acting as mercenaries in a sense. History Full Course Menu Unlike most groups or organizations, Gurume itself has its own Full Course. The Full Course is decided between each of the four Leaders, each having two parts of the Full Course, giving them complete input into that specific part of the Full Course. However, they all agreed that they will not add anything that they are specifically searching for, such as Hikari looking for ANOTHER or Aitemu looking for ATOM, into Gurume's Full Course. *'Hikari' was given the task of finding the Main Course and the Soup Dish. Reason for him having these specific portions is because Hikari knows little about Soup Dishes, making him the perfect candidate for this considering he is very picky in what he adds into his Full Course, always wanting to search for something better. However, despite having low intelligence when it comes to Soup Dishes, Hikari is the most capable member of Gurume to decide what is best for the Main Course. *'Yuki' was given the task of finding the Hors d'Oeuvre and Dessert. Reason for her having these specific portions is because Yuki very much enjoy sweets, always enjoying whatever sweets she finds and eats, making her the most capable candidate for Dessert. Also, considering her Chef skills, and experience with working with other Chefs, she is the best candidate to decide what the Hors d'Oeuvre should be. *'Aitemu' was given the task of finding the Meat Dish and Fish Dish. Despite her very minuscule care for completing her own Full Course, she is capable of distinguishing whether meat and fish are considered "prime" by her and her brother, Akuma, due to the fact that when they were kids, that was virtually all they ate. *'Kodoku' was given the task of finding the Salad and Drink. He was given Salad for the sole reason that Hikari wanted to make a joke about. Considering Kodoku is the group's Saiseiya, Hikari linked that to plant life, and in turn, gave him the idea of Salad. Aitemu, however, despite being the best drinker within the group, delegated the Drink to Kodoku, believing in him, and also jokingly threatening him that if he failed her expectations, she'd kill him. Members Trivia *Much like the majority of characters within Food Heaven, all members (allies included), excluding a handful, have a name relating to something about them. Category:Food Heaven Category:Group Category:Gurume Category:Protagonist